supernatural_powers_and_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes: Pyrokinesis
Pyrokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate fire with one's mind. Characters Confirmed *Meredith Gordon was the first character to demonstrate this ability. *Maarten, an agent of the Company, also has this ability. *Flint Gordon, Jr., Meredith's brother and one of the Level 5 escapees, also demonstrated this ability. *Peter has mimicked this ability from Flint, but lost it when his father stole it from him. *Iris also has this ability. *Reese has this ability. Future *In a possible future, Peter Petrelli has absorbed this ability from Meredith Gordon. Limits Meredith Gordon Meredith normally demonstrates her ability by creating a small fire from her fingertips or in the palm of her hand, however, she can also create fireballs and directed streams of flame. Heat from her hand can quickly spread along the walls of a shipping container, making them hot enough to burn Claire. Meredith is not hurt by the fire she creates, and she seems to be resistant to other consequences of its use; her flames generated enough heat and consumed enough oxygen from a shipping container to nearly suffocate Claire, but Meredith seemed completely unaffected, not even breaking a sweat. It is not yet clear whether she would be resistant to flames or heat that she did not create herself. Claude claimed that Meredith "exploded" when he and Noah Bennet tried to "bag and tag" her for the Company, indicating that she can produce large amounts of flame from all over her body. The maximum amount of heat and/or flame she can produce is not yet known. After capturing Meredith, Thompson was able to prevent her from attacking him by making her wear flame retardant gloves, suggesting Meredith is dependent on her hands to use her ability. Thompson also threatened to place her in an asbestos-line cell. When Sylar injected her with adrenaline, Meredith's power became increasingly difficult to control; she involuntarily released bursts of flame with increasing frequency and eventually "exploded" in a fireball that set fire to the Primatech Research building. Future Peter Petrelli A future Peter is able to recall bright red flames at will, using them against Sylar and his icy ability. Peter is hown to be able to generate significant amount of fire as his fight with Sylar starts to break down the locked door that two soldiers and Matt Parkman are trying to break down. Maarten Maarten shows advanced control over his ability, as he is able to conjure large flames and launch them in precise streams over long distances or unleash and manipulate the flames from all across his body. Even though he was momentarily stunned by the liquid man's explosion of water, he was able to quickly recover and resume conjuring flames. Flint Gordon Flint demonstrates advanced control over his ability of pyrokinesis and will often keep the fires he creates burning just for amusement. Flames that he creates are always blue to blue-ish white, indicating that they are burning at a high temperature that he describes as "extra hot". In the graphic novel Playing with Fire, Flint tells Meredith that he manipulates his fire so that it is hotter than hers. Flint was subdued by Thompson with the use of flame retardant foam. Flint couldn't use his ability, suggesting he's dependent on his hands to use his ability, much like his sister. Flint is also seen producing jets of flame and throwing fireballs like his sister as well, but Flint is much more reckless with his ability, often creating far bigger flames than his sister does. Flint claims that he can't be burned, suggesting either that he has some control over flame that he doesn't create himself or that his ability provides him with immunity to high levels of heat and flame from any source. Peter Petrelli Peter was able to create flames that are blue, similar to Flint. He was able to create the flames, engulfing his hand, but never further demonstrated this ability. Iris Iris has only demonstrated her ability by creating a small fire in the palm of her hand. Reese Reese can use his ability to ignite a sign that protests evos, and then to intimidate an angry protester. However, when Phoebe [Umbrakinesis|stole all the light, Reese's fire was extinguished right from his hand. Category:Heroes Powers Category:Fire Manipulation